


Day 2: Movies

by chokeprildemon



Series: Hearty KRTSK Fest Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: In which Kuroo invites his boyfriend to a movie date.





	Day 2: Movies

  **Kuroo** : Movies tonight! Your choice!

 

Tsukishima frowned to the text, its not like he hates it but it’s so sudden and he dislikes last minute plan.

 

**Tsukishima** : I'm busy. Studying.

**Kuroo** : Awwee but baabbbeeee, you promisseeddd :(

**Tsukishima** : Fine. Okay. Pick me up at 8.30 tonight

**Kuroo** : Yeaayy~ I love you uwu

**Tsukishima** : Love you more

**Kuroo** : <3

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you wanna watch this movie?"

"Yeah, I said you can pick the movie tonight so I'm coming with you"

"But"

"Tsukki, I promise its not gonna be like last year"

"Fine then"

20 minutes into the theater, Kuroo has been screaming non-stop to all the jump scares, hugging and grabbing onto Tsukishima's arm.

"Tetsu you're too loud"

Tsukishima whispering while covering Kuroo's screaming mouth.

"I wanna go home Tsukki please. I take it back. I wanna go home"

"Ugh unbelievable. Fine but you owe me ice cream cake later"

"Ice cream, cakes, whatever you want. Please, lets just get out from here"

They ended up eating dinner together and Tsukishima got his favourite strawberry ice cream cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Goblin (Kdrama) came to mind while I wrote this.


End file.
